1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for demonstrating pre-emergent pimples. The method utilizes spectral imaging technology. This method is useful for diagnosing where skin needs treatment to prevent the emergence of a pimple and to evaluate where the skin has improved as a result of treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clinical manifestations of inflammatory acne lesions can be described as visible (erythema), tactile (edema), and sensory (itch, soreness, discomfort). However, acne lesions begin to form in the pilosebaceous unit days to weeks before they become visible on the skin (“pre-emergent pimples”). Patients often sense an emerging inflammatory lesion as a slight soreness, discomfort, skin hardening, itching, or tingling under the skin where the lesion is forming. It is very beneficial for acne sufferers to treat lesions before they emerge to lessen and prevent any physiological sequelae of acne (i.e. residual marks, scarring, post-inflammatory hyperpigmentation) or psychological aspects of acne (i.e. embarrassment, social discomfort). Therefore, there is a need for a method of demonstrating pre-emergent pimples.
It is known to take images of the skin under various lighting conditions and through various filters to demonstrate wrinkles, acne, skin pigmentation and the like. United States Patent Application publication 20050270528 teaches various applications for multispectral and/or hyperspectral imaging. A multispectral and/or hyperspectral image of skin is disclosed in the application.